It Takes a Thief
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Sparks fly when two of the world's best thieves meet.


**August 20, 2011 – It Takes a Thief**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Sparks fly when two of the world's best thieves meet.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: vague for AtS, but between season 3's _'Star-Crossed'_ and _'Methos'_ for Highlander.

Warning: character death, but nobody you'd miss…unless you're evil, in which case I don't care.

A/N: Just thought it would be fun for these two to meet. Someday maybe I'll have to do another fic and throw Catwoman and Parker from Leverage into the mix. They'd be a scary quartet.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Highlander characters belong to Davis-Panzer Productions. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Secret vault in unknown location<strong>

Some other time, some other place and she might have admitted to being impressed by the other thief's skills. Finding this place was no easy task and breaking in was even harder. Getting past all the booby traps protecting the item was something any thief would struggle with.

The problem was that the blonde chick was stealing the item she was supposed to 'liberate' for her employer, and that just wasn't something Gwen Raiden could allow to happen. Not when the guy was going to pay her 10 million for the thing, giving her ten percent upfront.

Still, it wouldn't do for her rival to get caught by whoever currently owned the thing, so Gwen waited until the woman was safely away before making her move. Just a small zap to knock the blonde unconscious so she could get the book. Gwen had come a long way since her youth; while she might not be able to shut her ability off completely, she was able control it a little.

It was really bad luck that her rival turned around as she approached, almost as if she could sense Gwen's presence. Then again, thieves tended to be careful – or even paranoid – during a job, so it could have been a coincidence. The fact remained that Gwen had to take her down fast now, and that was more dangerous…for the other woman.

"I hope you survive this," Gwen murmured, causing the blonde's eyes to widen in surprise just before the bolt of electricity surged from Gwen's body to hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Nosferatu Jazz Club<strong>

**Some days later…**

Even though he explained how it happened, Gwen couldn't help but cringe a little inwardly every time Kalas spoke; his voice sounded eerily like Darth Vader, but not as rumbly and James Earl Jones-ish. But a job was a job, and the money was all that mattered.

Until he double-crossed her. She _hated_ when somebody tried to double-cross her.

Gwen had just handed over the book when he drew a sword on her. Seriously? She could send electrical blasts from her body and the guy was holding metal? Then again… She was glad she never told him about her special ability. He just thought she was a thief who was good at what she did. She was, but her ability was part of the reason she was good.

"I cannot allow you to leave here alive," he intoned in that freaky voice of his. "The others might get wind of what I have and come after me before I learn the secrets it holds."

Glaring at him, Gwen replied with a shrug, "Don't see what the big deal is. Doesn't look like any writing I've ever seen before."

"That is because you are too young to understand," Kalas answered condescendingly; another thing that pissed her off.

A voice came out of the darkness behind Gwen, "Leave her out of this, Kalas."

Kalas smiled evilly when he recognized the voice. "Amanda…what a pleasure to see you again. And how is the Highlander these days?" he inquired.

"Better than you'll be in a few minutes," Amanda retorted, sounding more confident than she felt. Normally she would avoid confrontations, but Kalas couldn't be allowed to have the Book. A powerful Seer wrote it, and it contained the secret to the Game, the Prize and how to win both. _'And why did they capitalize everything that had to do with Immortals?'_ she asked herself randomly.

Gwen took advantage of the distraction the other woman – thank goodness she wasn't seriously hurt or killed before – offered. Taking off her glove, she reached out and touched the sword, sending as much energy into it as she could.

Doing so had two unintended results.

First, the electricity went through Kalas' body to the Book and set it on fire, destroying it before either woman could react.

Second, it caused Kalas to fly back through a window. When his body slumped down a little, it left his neck on across the bottom of the window sill…which left it in the perfect position for the top part of the pane to behead him when it fell, finishing what Duncan MacLeod had started in the 1920s. Ironic that it was again glass that defeated the evil Immortal.

The surprise came when his Quickening didn't go to Amanda as she expected, but to the brunette thief – who didn't even feel like a pre-Immortal, even after taking the Quickening. Huh, something to ask Duncan about the next time she saw him. Although she was disappointed about the Book, at least she knew nobody else would be able to benefit from the words within it.

After checking the girl for a pulse and finding one, Amanda slipped out into the cool night air, thinking about what her next adventure should be.

* * *

><p>AN: See, didn't I tell you that you wouldn't mind who died?

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Hank/Daredevil.


End file.
